


Moonlight Rose

by Mellogleam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellogleam/pseuds/Mellogleam
Summary: How can one's reflection be more beautiful than oneself? No, beauty is not the word. Captivating.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Moonlight Rose

The naive rose

Strays from the magnificent rays of sunlight 

Of which only extend their touch in hopes to nurture the pitiful perennial 

Yet its petals, disheveled in an unnatural manner for its type 

Wishes only to receive a kiss from the mystical moon

The little bud slinks into hiding throughout the day

Only to desperately outstretch its petals to the beams of moonshine

Not knowing it was infatuated with a mere reflection of it's one true love

**Author's Note:**

> I lost my passion for writing a while back, and I hope to revive it. This may not be much, but I hope my thoughts come across clearly enough. Thank you for reading! Any comments would be lovely.


End file.
